los nueve meses
by acnologia gamer dark slayer
Summary: que pasara con el dragon slayer favorito y nuestra maga estelar junto con el shinobi mas hiper activo y su amada ojos de perla
1. Chapter 1

**_inner esta historia es mi primer crosover _**

**_disclaimer todos saben de el poderoso kishimoto y hiro_**

natsu- quien diria que lucy esta algo rara como hinata la esposa mi amigo naruto si naruto uzumaki el mismo ninja hiper activo todo comenso hace 4 años atras

**_flashback_**naruto- quien eres tu

natsu- soy natsu dragneel hijo de igneel

naruo- igneel el tipo que nos contrato para esta mision

ignel- si yo los contrate shinobis por el simple motivo nesesito su ayuda con la resurecion de el jubi este mundo se destabiliso y nesesitamos evacuar a todo mundo

naruto- que como maldito madara

natsu- padre que aremos con todos los que estan aqui son demasiados y como iremos a earthland

igneel- por eso pedioi ayuda a un viejo amigo

_entre las sombras aparece un hombre alto de 1.80_

?- cuanto iempo dragneel no mos vemos desde la isla de el gremi_o_

natsu- quien eres tu dinos ahora

?- bueno si lo quieres saber miu nombre es acnologia

natsu- acnologia oye por ti *aprieta su puño*

igneel- tranquilo hijo *agarrandolo junto con naruto*

naruto- wow y pensaba que era hiper activo ala hora de pélear

sakura- como hinata te aguantara

hinata- etto naruto kun por favor alo principál

sasuke- no as cambiado dobe

naruto- que ahora yo ni estoy peleando

sakura- perdon la costumbre /iner sakura/ un naruto 2

acnologia- vueno aqui traigo una anima pero modificada esto podria llevarnos a todos pero nesesitariamos mucha energia ademas

**4 horas mas tarde ya todos esaban en earthland empesaba en el mundo ninja un evento sin explicacion empesanba a haber derrumnes y los volcanes hacian erupcion empeso un clataquismo destruyendolo todo**

hinata- naruto kun como paso esto *lagrimeando por que aunque no estuvieran alli podian verlo por una gigantesca lacrima que tenian ahi en el centro de fiore*

naruto- ni yo lo se hinata solo se que esto no pasara lo evitare a toda costa

sasuke- madara como te odio por tu culpa el hogar de demasiados fue desrtruido

makarov- bueno igneel ya me conto todo junto con acnologia

laxus- con que ellos son los shinobis

makarov- laxus deja alos invitados imaginate que fiore fuera destruido

mirajane- si quieren se pueden quedar aqui

naruto- gracias amigos

**pasaron los aos asta que fiore fue mejor junto con los shinobis natsu gray y naruto empesaron sus aventuras erza y sakura maltrataban mas a gray por su habito mientras que natsu y lucy junto con naruto y hinata se casaron asta el mismo dia ase un año**

padre- natsu dragneel aceptas a lucy hearthphilia como esposa

natsu- acepto

padre- lucy hearthphilia aceptas a natsu dragneel como esposo

lucy- acepto

padre- hinata hyuga aceptas a naruto uzumaki como esposo

hinata- acepto

padre- naruto uzumaki aceptas a hinata hyuga como esposa

naruto- aceptottebayo

padre-por el poder qiue me confieren los declaro maridos y mujeres pueden besar alas novias

**en ese momento natsu le dio un calido beso a lucy**

**y naruto como si estubiera en el final de una telenovela le dio un beso a hinata tan grande que asta la misma hinata no aguanto y se desmallo**

happy- cana lo de la apuesta me deben los dos billones de jewells

cana- como supiste que esto pasaria desde el principio

wacaba- happy tu si sabes de apuestas

happy- aye solo era intuicion exceed

romeo- vivan los novios

sakura- sasuke te deberias de apurar a pedirme matrimonio ya asta juvia va a ser mama

sasuke- ok solo deja que la fiesta llegue a su punto y lo digo

sakura- queeeeeeeeeeee

sasuke- naruto ya lo sabia

juvia- juvia y gray sama lo sabiamos

gray- asi es asta te auto spoilarste

naruto- ya se lo dijiste sasuke o ella se auto spolilo

sasuke- se auto

naruto- paga la apuesta *saco un microfono*

sasuke- lo are ya *agarra el microfono* sakura te casarias con este ex emo vengador

sakura- si

*juvia y gray forman con sus magias un castillo como en fantasia/

sasuke- contento naruto lo dije

naruto- si lo estoy

**actualidad**

lucy- natsu vamos a un hospital

natsu- si sera lo mejor


	2. Chapter 2

**YA EN EL HOSPITAL SE ENCONTRABA NATSU LUCY Y CIERTA PEREJITA MAS SI ERA EL RUBIO SHINOBI**

Narto- que le pasara a Hinata estado algo rara *caminando en circulos*

Natsu- Nariuto qure haces aqui

Naruto-*aun caminando* nada es solo que Hinata se sentia mal

Lucy- naruto ya no es para tanto

Naruto- es que ya son 2 horas que esta ahi adentro que pasa si ella esta muy enferma o algo asi

Natsu- no te preocupes

**en ese momento una enfermera hiso pasar a lucy a el consultoria**

_**4 horas mas tarde naruto y natsu estaban ahi diciendo cosas como quien secuestro a mi esposa y cosas asi naruto habia agarrado varios kunais mientras que natsu gritaba si no las sacan ahora mismo incendiaremos el hospital asta que aparecieron las salvadoras de ese lugar una peliroja que representaba un gran poderio y una pelirosa que estaba casada con cierto ex emo vengador**_

Sakura- naruto ya basta agora *le lanza una patada que lo mando asta la otra parte de el hospital*

erza- natsu tu tra vez

natsu- no erza nada pasa *modo happy*

tsunade- es lo que pensaba ustedes estan embaradas asi es embarazadas

lucy/hinata- seremos mamas

sakura- tsunade sama ya calmamos a naruto y a natsu gracias a erza sama solo hubo un herido

_entra erza con sierto ninja desmallado en sillas de ruedas ninja en una silla de ruedas _

tsunade- esperemos a que despierten estos dos y daremos la noticia

_si hinata se habia desmallado con esa noticia quien no verdad_

**10 minutos mas tarde**

naruto/natsu- seremos padres ttebayo

_ya saben quien es el tebayo o no_

tsunade- si asi es

sakura- felicidades /iner sakura/ chachin asi sasuke se pondra a el tiro

naruto- yupi se lo diremos a todos en fairy tail macarov se pondra tan feliz

natsu- *rincon emo* noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *suena una musica de organo*

naruto- que le pasa a natsu

erza- *en ese rincon* vienen de nuevo las platicas de el maestro

lucy- tan malas son

erza- para que gray no se hubiera quitado la ropa por 4 meses

naruto- no las quiero oir

hinata- tan feas son

lucy- deben ser horribles esas charlas deseguro para que gray no haiga echo eso

**_en ese momento cierto exibisionista entreba ahi_**

gray- hola amigos de que hablan

tsunade- de las platicas de makarov

gray_ noooooooooooooooooooooo *entra en el rincon emo de natsu y erza y poniendose una playera*

gray- mama soy graysito no arer travesuras

_**bueno amigos espero que les alla gustado este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic les agradesco a mi gran familia de aye sir por estar con ellos mucho tiempo esperen la continuacion las platicas de makarov seran tan tenebrosas **_


	3. Chapter 3

**demntro de el hospital entra alguien**

tsunade- aqui viene el nuevo doctor

nick- hola a todos

_suena un coro_ _diciendo hola doctor nick_

sakura- no el no otra vez

nick- sakura como as estado amiga

tsunade- se conocen

sakura- si me queria pasar la carne y la grasa de mi frente a otro lado

nick- tranquila sakura solo queria yo que te dijeran de decir tabla y frentesota

naruto- correra sangre

hinata- mejor nos vamos naruto kun

natsu- aye

lucy- ya nos estamos tardando

**4 horas despues todos ya se habian enterado de el embarazo de hinata y de lucy ya estaban felicitando a la feliz pareja**

azuka- maestro makarov de donde vienen los bebes

**natsu erza hinata lucy gray asta wacaba y macao salieron corriendo de ahi mismo como si fueran correteados por perros **

**en una zona alejada de fiore estaban todos los de el gremio menos wendy romeo azuka y sasuke**

gray *en posicion fetal diciendo* mama soy graysito no are travesuras *empiesa a ponerse una chamarra y otro pantalon encima ya parecia edo gray*

erza- tranquilo gray

juvia- tan malas son sus platicas alguien que me diga

erza *le susurra alm oido*

juvia *llendo ala esquina con gray*- gray sama abrazame *empiesa a llorar ella tambien* pobre infancia que tubiste primero deiloria segundo el maestro y sus platicas

gray- si juvia asi fue waaaaaaaaa *se suelta el llanto*

natsu- es hora de irnos

**llegando a el gremio encontraban a azuka sasuke wendy y romeo **

romeo- ya nunca volvere a ser el mismo *abrazando a sasuke a wendy y azuka*

sasuke- itachi por que no me mataste tambien preferiria volver a ver la masacre a esto

azuka- maestro malo muy malo *temblando demasiado

wendy- romeo creo que me ire a mi casa ahora *sale corriendo a toda velocidad*

**al dia siguiente**

lyon- miliana ya quieres ver a erza verdad

miliana- si ya quiero verla nyaaaa y a esos nekos

lyon- si y a anunciar nuestra noticia

**ya en el gremio estaban hablando y haciendo varios preparativos**

erza- ahora jellal ya no te me escapas me pides matrimonio o mueres

_jellal esta siendo colgado de cabeza en el sotano de el gremio_

jella- si mi amor lo are pero sueltame ya

erza bueno *corta la cuerda con la que lo colgaba con una espada*

jellal- si les dire

**entra en el gremio miliana y lyon**

miliana- hola jellal hola erza nee

lyon- hola a todos

naruto- mi peor pesadilla se cumplio

hinata- un ramen carnivoro de 50 metros

naruto- no 2 porno man

gray/yon- a quien le dices porno man

natsu- pornoman ni ami se me hubiera ocurrido

todos en el gremio- jajajajajajjajaajjajajajajajajajajajajja

macao- naruto esa broma estubo genial

wacaba- si tienes razon

yuki- no le digan pañalman a mi papa el ya no los usa verdad papa

gray- etto hija ve a jugar con azuka

natsu *tirado en el suelo* pañal man hahahahahahhahahahaha

lyon- bueno es que myliana y yo nos casaremos

todos- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

erza- felicidades jellal algo que quisieras decir

jellal- asi erza y yo nos casaremos tambienn

gray- felicidadez lyon cuando sera la boda

miliana- en un mes

naruto- que bien y tu eres el amigo de la infancia de gray verdad

lyon- asi es amigos

erza- naruto ya que empiese todo vamos a celebrar en grande todo este mes

laxus- claro que si

mirajane- laxus cuantos barriles de alcohl vamos a comprar

_en ese momento cana se levanta de una manera de zombie diciendo_

cana- alcohl ven a mi

yuki- o quiero pastel

juvia- ve a pedirlo ala tia mira

sasuke- bien hecho dobe el clan uzumaki crecera con sangre hyuga

naruto- si teme cresera y por suerte no hemos visto a mi entrometida prima y su hidrosefalico esposo mandetu

suiguetsu es suiguetsu no mandetzu

karin- con que sere tia he

natsu- naruto cuidado cuando dices algo es algo como si yo dijera igneel entrara en esa puerta con acnologia y mavis

igneel- hijo nos llamabas

mavis- natsu felicidadez

acnologia- hola a todos y gracias por perdonarme por el ataque

**asi es mavis estaba viva por el rine tensei pero en fiore no te mataba si no que te debilitaba durante mucho tiempo gracia a nagato si nagato fue revivido de alguna manera al utilisar senjutsu decidieron llevar su cuerpo a el nuevo mundo junto con el de jiraiya y los ex jinchurikis y todos los akatsukis mientras que acnologia e igneel estaban en esa forman al usarla el henge no jutsu que un ninja se los habia enseñado**

gildarts- jiraiya no se como fue posible que no te hubiera conocido apenas pareciera como si te conociera de topda la vida amigo que digo amigo mi hermano

jiraiya- lo mismo digo hermano

_**bueno amigos asta aqui el cap 3 espero que les alla gustado y pronto vendran sus personajes favoritos como leo itachi kisame nagato y konan grandine metalicana y ustedes diganme a quien mas deberia meter gracias por leerlo mis amigos y viva aye sir**_


	4. Chapter 4 la reunion uzumaki y la organc

**en el gremio se encontreban erza y lucy se encontraban luchando por la ultima rebana de pastel**

erza- lucy dame ese pastel de fresa ahora

lucy- no o que quieres que ni hijo tenga cara de pastel de fresa

erza- tu ganas por que no quiero que le pase eso a tu hijo

lucy- y si es niña

erza bueno eso si

**bueno se preguntaran que paso con mavis igneel y acnologia veran justamente 48 horas antes**

natsu- que es ete poder

naruto- no lo se

yuki- quien ese hombre alto de ahi con abrigo azul

gray- un amigo de tiempo

natsu- acnologia papa maestra que hacen aqui

mavis- sensillo natsu descubrimos que vas a ser padre como naruto

lucy- como lo saben

aparecen_ en el lugar una aura oscura_

zeref- yo les dije

jiraiya- cuidado lpos emos nos atacan aparecio uno saquen alos perros come emos ah *saca un crusifijo y empiesa a rezar*

gildartz- tranquilo este cuate es emo pero amigable como rogue y sasuke

jiraiya- a bueno *guarda las cosas*

sasuke- hola zeref ya vamos ala F E O

zeref- si rogue dijo que vendria aqui hoy por nosotros

_**dejenmes explicarles sobre lo de FEO es fuerza de emos organizados**_

natsu- zeref una cosa es que te allas unido a fairy tail y salgas con la maestra y otra que casi nos mates de un infarto

gray- ya viste lo que hiciste asustaste a mi hija

juvia- zeref mejor pidele disculpás a yuki o moriras

**se forma una gran cantidad de agua alrededor de juvia y se va congelanndo con la magia de gray**

zeref- yuki me perdonas pekeña

yuki- si pero la proxima vez entras por la puerta

acnologia- mavis nee aun no comprendo a tu novio

**en ese momento entra una castaña de media estatura y va corriendo hacia acnologia**

keiko- mi amor alfin llegaste de tu mision

acnologia- si ya llegue *en ese momento acnologia le da un apasionado beso a keiko sentia que con tan solo tocar sus labios podia sentir las estrellas su corazon latia muy rapido y arduaz ambos sentian la felicidad*

keiko- te amo

acnologia- yo mas a ti

**entra un par de pesonas al gremio era wendy y romeo**

wendy- romeo viste eso

romeo- si mi amor ya lo vi

_recordando las platicas romeo y wendy estaban amarrados en dos sillas diferentes_

makarov- entonces asi se empiea primero se dan un beso tiernamente despues empiesan a darse uno apacionado y una cosa lleva ala otr

azuka- que es esa cosa

bueno

_4 horas despues _

azuka- mejor no hubiera preguntado

wendy- *estaba llorando y decia* grandine ya veo por que me adoptaste eso es horribl como natsu lucy naruto y hinata pudieron hacer eso

_en lo actual de el fash back_

rome- wendy corramos

wendy- patitas para que las quiero

makarov *los agarra a ambos y los trae alas sillas*

mavis- hermanito lo mismo que tu le vez a tu novia

miliana- gajeel natsu y wendy que suerte tienen unos hermosos nekos

lyon- creo que le dare uno a mi mili chan

miliana- enserio me daras un neko *le da un beso*

zeref- mavis etto etto *se sonrroja*

rogue- ya llegue nos vamos

zeref- si ya vabamonos de ahi tengo que ir a un lugar y despues a otro

sasuke- vamonos

acnologia- *abrazando a keiko* keiko te amo

keiko- y yo a ti

mavis- por que zeref no me besa *haciendo puchero*

zeref- te quiero *le da un beso rapido y le sale corriendo*

mavis- zeref kun *se desmalla*

makarov- maestra estas bien

laxus- etto etto mirajane podriamos hablar afuera por unos mi utos

mira- si lo are

naruto- quien diria que la hija de obito encontraria el amor con el dragon negro de la apocalipsis

hinata- eso si mi amor

_en la feo_

zeref- bueno miembros a decir el lema

todos- soy un emo y soy bueno tube un pasado muy feo pero compondre el futuro con mis poderes emo los emos venceremos poderes emos activense

sasuke- bueno que aremops hoy

rogue- bueno yo diria que debemos buscar misiones buenas y asi salvar a varias personas

_suena una alarma y se ve en la pantalla a varios miembros de un gremio oscuro_

sasuke- a el emo movil

_en ese momento todos se disfrasaron sasuke de nigthwing zeref de batman y rogue de robin y empeso a sonar la musica de batman la de na nananananannananan _

karin- entonces primito que sera

suiguetsu- si que sera

naruto- no lo se

nagato. karin deja a naruto en paz

naruto- nagato en que momento entraste

nagato- vine con karin y tangazetsu

suiguetzu- es suiguetsu no tangazetsu

kushina- entonces sere abuela piste minato

minato- si lo oi *sentadpoleyendo el nuevo libro de jiraiya iccha iccha fairy shinobis*

kushina- que lees

minato- nada mi amor *oculta el libro*

_**bueno espero que les guste este cap dejen sus reviews y diganme a quien quieren que ponga :3**_

_**este cap se lo dedico a keiko uchiha y mis amigos der aye sir**_


	5. Chapter 5 el primer mes

_**empesemos con el primr mes como la pasaran naruto y natsu **_

_**narracion natsu dragneel 3 2 1y ya**_

**natsu- cuando vi alos padres de m amigo hiper activo senti algo que yo no senti naruto estaba triste en su cumpleaños siempre sentia un vacio en su interior entonces nagato al ver que habia revivido penso usar el rine tensei con ellos al usarlo a nagato no le paso nada solamente los shinobis que habian muerto por la culpa de akatsuki revivieron se sintiouna felicidad y en especial cuando se vio que rin y obito neji kushina konan minato jiraiya etc etc habian resurgido todos sentian una gran felicidad nagato no se contubo y fue a abrazar a konan mientras que naruto fue a abrazar a sus padresy su padrino salian lagrimas de felicidad de parte de hinata y naruto claro como no estarlo neji hyuga habia regresado junto con su padre el clan hyuga no paraba de festejar**

naruto- neji pensaba que habia perdido a un gran amigo gracias posalvar a mi manera de existir y a mi

hinata- *abrazo a neji y salian lagrimas de sus ojos y una gran sonrrisa*

neji- hinata sama deje de llorar

hinata- neji ni san como no estarlo este fue un exelente dia regreso alguien que me pense que perderia para siemrpre

naruto- ero senin pense que nunca volveria a oir alguna de sus tarugadas

jiraiya- como que tarugadas si solo dije vamos a espiar a tsunade

minato- eso no es una tarugada sabes que tsunade sama te volvera a matar si l a espias

_en ese momento tsunade entro _

tsunade- a quien iban a espiar

jiraiya- a ti tsunade a ti

_en ese momento tsunade le salieron la grimas en los oos y corrio a abrazar a su compañero seni9n justamente orochimaru se queod sorprendido al verlos_

tsunade- jiraiya como estas aqui de regreso

jiraiya-fue gracias a nagato

orochimaru- los 3 srenin regresan

rogue- ese poder es genial

rin- oye obito enserio hiciste eso por mi

obito- etto etto si

_rin le dio una cachetada a obito mandandolo contra la pared camino hacia alla_

rin- obito lo que hiciste fue lo mas tonto testarudo yy lo mas tierno que añlguien hubiera hecho por mi *en ese momento le planto un beso en los labios que asta a obito se les olvidaron sus heridas internas*

naruto- hinata volvieron mis padres nuestros amigos y

hinata- nuestra familia esta completa

**_ahora viene la narracion de naruto uzumak ya _**

**al ver a mi amigo feliz por ver que su padre igneel habia regresado a el pude sentir su felicidad el natsu e veia sorprendido y ala vez asombrado las cosas que hizo mientras estaba desaparecid**

natsu- enserio otasa venciste a un ejercito de demnios junto cobnn acnologia pero como empeso todo

igneel- verastodo empeso despues de tenrrou acnologia se sentia triste por pensar que mato inocentes y mas cuando se entero que eran de el gremio de su hermana en ese momento decidimos unirnos a crime sorcery empesanmos nostros luchan

lucy- natsu tengo ganas de fresas

mirajane- *le da una copa* toma lucy *sonrrie*

jellal- auxilio erza me quier4e o aqui esta

erza- quiero un hijo ya *re equipando una armadura y lanzandole espadas*

naruto- corre jellal corre *se mria de la risa*

gray- que pasa aqui intento dormir a yuki

naruto- solo que a jellal lo van a lastimar si no embaraza a erza

yuki- no eso no enfrente de mi *se baja de gray y empiesa a correr*

dorantbolt- an visto a wendy

natsu- cuando llego el lolicon

dorntbolt- no soy lolicon

naruto- te gusr¿ta wendy

dorantbolt- si

naruto- que es lo que mas te gusta de ella

dorantbot- su estatura

naruto- lolicon *toma su te*

natsu- si lolicopn

loke- alguien dijo loli

dorantbolt- loli donde donde

natsu- lucy llama a aries

loke- mejor me voy* vuelve al mundo de los espiritus*

happy- los lolicones atacan atacan vienen por wendy

dorantbolt- voy a rescatarte wendy *sale corriendo*

happy- dije que eso funcionaria

charlee- si tenias razon

lucy- happy el rey troll a regresado como te fue en tus vacaciones en galuna

charlee- mas bien exelente

happy- aye

_**bueno espero que les guste eso eso fue lo mas importante que paso en el primer mes dejen reviews :3**_


	6. Chapter 6 swegundo mes

_**el segundo mes esta aca y empesemos todo esto**_

naruto- oye hinata a que escuela van a ir nuestro hijo o hija

hinata- no lo se naruto kun no se te hace muy temprano para eso

asi es naruto preocupandose de un neonato al parecer la paternidad le a afecado

naruto- me preocupa a donde se eduque el y demasiado que le pasara no quiero que se vuelva un emo inaptado

**en F.E.O.** estornudaron al mismo tiempo rogue zeref y sasuke

sasuke. por que tengo el precentimiento que un rubio de ojos azules usando su playera de el real madrid esta hablando de nosotros

rogue- tu tambien

zeref- nuestros poderes emos van creciendo y a un ritmo impresionante debimos fundar esto antes

**regresando con naruto y hinata**

hinata- cierto naruto que bien que pienses en eso *le da un beso calido en la mejilla mientras veia su vientre que empesaba a abultarse bajo su camisola*

**con natsu despertaba a media noche y gritaba**

natsu- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

lucy- natsu otra vez soñaste con las platicas del maestro

natsu-no soñar esta vez peor que mi sueño futuro y poderoso Hijo para ser exibisioista taibolero tan grislucy- hay natsu *le da un beso en los labios fundiendo asi de una manera sus sentimientos que sentian ambs poder alcanza las estrellas ese sentimiento como cuando lucy le pidio una cita al peli rosa y cuando natsule pidio matrimonio ese sentimiento nunca cambiaria ellos ya lo sabian desde que se dieron el si esa vez*

natsu- lucy te amo mucho y gracias por darme este hijo *sonrrie y le sale una lagrima en el rostro mientras que lucy la limpiaba lentamente* lucy- y yo a ti eres lo mejor en mi vida

**ala mañana siguiente natsu gray juvia hinata lucy naruto iban a un lugar en medio de fiore**

gray- seguro que sera bueno ver escuelas

naruto- si pañal man

natsu- pañalman nunca te dejare de decir asi jajajajja

gray- tener una hija mas troll que happy no tiene presio

**ese momento ellos iban a la primera opcion era una escuela dirigida por un hombre de pelo blanco junto con un hombre que aparentaba la edad de naruto**

hidan- ya te dije que no hay bodas asta el dia de el santo patrono san patula

Ichiya-por favor aslo ya

lisana- ichiya te casas ya conmigo o mueres *cargando a un exceed medio muerto por la cola*

hidan- hermano shino podriamos hacer una exepcion

shino- ame los casaremos luego luego

natsu-wow si esta desesperada Lisan

gray- si el maestro viera eso le daria el calafa

hinata- aqui no estudiara

Hidan-nesesitaremos testigos

lisana- ustedes seran mis testigos verdad * con un cuchillo en manos*

todos- claro que

hidan- claro que la aremos a palabras de san patula gordis no hay problema

shino- amen hermano hidan amen

hidan- no se por que no te conoc antes que ese avaro mal nacido de kakuzu solo pensaba en dinero y en robar corazones

lisana- era mujeriego *aun con los cuchillos en manos*

hidan- no literalmente los agarraba

lucy- padre hidan no me lo presente nunca

hidan- entendido ahora se violvio una cosa peor contador publico del gobierno del distrito federal

lisana- *grito* ya podemos empesar *con una mascara de jason y6 una sierra electrica* a empesar ya

hidan- empesemos ya entonces *con gotitas estilo anime*

shinio- que empiese el canto ceremonial *saca una guitarra*

hidan/shino-  
>"este es el corrido del vampiro verde q un dia domingo feliz aleteaba"<p>

y tambien cantaba

"verde ese es mi color, uo uo, gordo y calvo es igor"

natsu- este par esta loco hacer santo al conde patula

lucy- si y eso que pensaba que bicklsow estaba loco

naruto- hinata ya casi acaba todo esto

hidan- si alguien se opone que hable alguien o calle para siempre

**15 segundos despues**

hidan- puede besar ala novia

ichiya- acerco sus labios asia lisana y le dio un beso*

juvia- gray sama juvia va a

gray- vomitar

juvia- si

**ya en la noche juvia y gray estaban ya en su casa habian dejado ala pequeña yuki en su cama hecha de un ice make tan maravillosa tenia imagenes de este gray y juvia en su boda y arco iris***

gray- juvia crees que soy un buen padre *mirando la cuna de la pequeña*

juvia- gray sama si lo eres eres muy buen padre y exelente esposo juvia esta feliz por haberter casado conmigo *le salen unas lagrimas de los ojos mientras tenia una sonrrisa en el rostro*

gray- juvia te amo de4masiado *le da un beso tibio en los labios se sentia una aura de felicidad gigantesca y un monto de felicidad entre ambos*

juvia- gray sama juvia te ama demasiado y gracias por darme este gran tesoro

gray- mas bien yo debo agradecerte a ti

**en la casa dragneel hearthpilia**

lucy- decidido no meteremos a nuestro hijo en esa escuela

natsu- ni locos viste que ese tipo se hacia cutting mientras hacia la misa

lucy- y ademas ichiya ya contamino ese lugar con lo que le hizo a lisana

natsu- y lo peor que decidio unirse a fiary ichiya pobre de mira emparento con el cara de hotcake caducado

lucy- si pobre mejor descansamos este dia

**alas lejanias de fiore**

doratbolt- dia 14 no hay indicios de los loli cones que venian por wendy y si fueron por shelia a lamia scale

**volviendo ala casa del uzumaki**

hinata- naruto kun que te pasa

naruto- nada hinata *salia una sonrrisa*

hinata- por que estas tan sonrriente

naruto- es que me di cuenta que mi mamam y erza se parecen demasiados en especial ala hora de darme golpes pero se preocupan por nosotros me gustaria que ella y jellal fuerabn los padrinos

hinata- y a mi igual pero esta algo ocupada

**en las vegas**

padre- jelal fernandez aceptas a erza scarlet como tu esposa

jella- haii

padre- erza aceptas a jellal fernandez como esposo

erza- aye sir

padre los declaro marido y mujer puede besar ala novia

jellal- *le da un beso en los labvios a erza mientras que ella agarraba el cabello del peli azul provocando quer durara mas*

_**bueno aqui esta todo por este cap espero que les guste mucho gruvia y nalu aye sir les digo que es un honor estar con ustedes**_


	7. tercer mes el cumpleaños de yuki

_**empesemos ahora **_

naruto- oye hinata ya va a ser el cumpleaños de yuki que le daremos a ella

hinata- no lo se mi amor solo espero que mi padre no recuerde sus experiencias del pasado como en tu cumpleaños

naruto- si tienes razon asta vino la sociedad protectora de animales diciendo que por que estabamos torturando a un coyote malo de la garganta

hinata- naruto no era un elefante con diarrea

naruto- ya ni me acuerdo

**al dia siguiente **

yuki- papa mama donde estan

juvia/gray- feliz cumpleaños hija

yuki- gracias papas *sonrreia mientras veia a sus padres con emocion en los ojos*

juvia- yuki como nos ibamos de olvidar del dia en que nos hiciste demasiado felices el dia de tu naciemiento hija

yuki- me recuerda alas platicas del maestro un poco

gray- *rincon emo poniendose mas ropa* mama soy graysito no are travesuras

yuki- no esa papa si no ala donde dijo el que nacimiento de un niño es la mas grande aventura que jamas podran darse por vencidos

juvia- mi hija tiene mucha razon es igual de lista que tu gray sama

gray- *sale de ese rincon y se quita la camisa* obio que si lo es

ya en la tarde en el gremio se festejaba la fiseta de yuki todos estaban ya al tope makarov estaba hablando con laxus sobre una sorpresita en el gremio ichiya y lisana estaban desaparecidos desde el mes pasado gajeel se unio con hiashi para formar hisashi loveman y los love rokers mientras que hizashi se fue un tiempio con neji para formar la serie renegado dos la venganza de los pelos necios ya en el esenario se encontraba hiashi vestido con una tunica estilo star wars y gajeel con su traje shoby doo bop

hiashi- bueno empesemos a cantar gajeel *empesaba a cantar con el microfono* mi matamoros querido

gajeel- nunca te vamos a olvida shoby doo bop

hiashi- mi matamoros del alma

gajeel- siempre te vamos a recordar shoby doo bop

hiazhi- la del moño colorado

gajeel- *con un acordion* shoby doo bop

**en ese momento empeso un clataclismo raro aparecio unas caras conocidas en ese lugar era una version de fairy pero tenia algo diferente habia un wendy alta una erza con pelo diferente la unica similar era una peli blanca con una sonrrisa ala par**

mystogan- earthland volvi pensaba nunca volver

fausto- lo siento por lo que le hice a nuestra tierra

mystogan- ahora hagamos un cambio ahora viviremos aqui en armonia todos

**en ese momento empesaba a sonar una musica que es nananananananana F. E. O F. E. O. F. E. O**

rogue- jellal erza lucy natsu bonita ropa tambien la compraron en feoboutic

**en ese momento aparecieron la version earthland de fairy tail**

natsu- edo yo como estas aqui

edonatsu- la verdad el primncipe lo sabe

mystogan- miren al usar magia en edoras se dese equilibro nuestro mundo y se destruyo entonces obtubimos alas sobras de la anima para traernos asta aqui amigos espero que podamos ser bienbenidos en fairy tail earthlan

makarov- obio que si lo aremos somos firy tail

acnologia- wow te pareces a mi mucho

edo acnologia- tienes razon

edo juvia- *besaba a edo gray* gray ahora que aremos

edo yuki- papa mama por que se parece a mi ella

yuki- eso iba a decir yo *acercandose y abaraznado a su edo yo*

juvia- kawaii

makarov- fausto no nos parecemos

panther lily- principe no pense volverlo a ver mi gran amigo

jella- lily es un honor volverte a ver amigo

**en ese momento gajeel y hiazhi minato y su edo gajeel se unieron a hiazhi loveman y empesaron a tocar dentro del gremio**

hiazhi- yo soy el jefe de jefes señores y a mi nadie me da igual

**despues a gajeel le toco cantar**

gajeel- Yo soy el aventurero El mundo me importa poco Cuando una mujer me gusta, me gusta a pesar de todo me guata el metal y las carnitas un monton de grasita un poco de aceite aunque depus me digan el trasformer ayayaya hay ayaya hay ayayay hay por dios

**despues minato**

minato.- Yo, soy rebelde porque el mundo me ha hecho así. Porque nadie me ha tratado de oir. Porque nadie me ha querido nunca a mi.

**siguiendo por edo gajeel- **

edo gajeel- Hay yo soy el pipiripao y aunque no soy muy carita ha de ser por mí sabor hay chiquitita que me dicen tu guayabita

**y oir ultimo todos los hiazhi loveman y los love rokers vestidos como con cosplays de monjas**

todos-Somos las rockeras de santa Teresita  
>y hemos decido hacerte una visita<br>porque queremos  
>que seas muy feliz<br>Vicky Vicky  
>ya estamos aquí<p>

Somos las rockeras de santa Teresita  
>y vamos de incógnito a esta batallita<br>sabes muy bien  
>que vamos a por ti<br>Vicky Vicky  
>ya estamos aquí<p>

esta vida no te gusta,  
>no te quieren ayudar<br>te quieren aquí adentro  
>para hacerte estudiar<br>pero yo se que  
>tu te quieres marchar<br>Vicky Vicky  
>vamonos ya<p>

y cantaremos Rock and Roll  
>y bailaremos Rock and Roll<br>Vicky Vicky Vicky  
>vamonos<p>

Somos las rockeras de santa  
>Teresita tenemos aquí adentro<br>a nuestra amiguita  
>Vicky no lo pienses,<br>no te lo pienses más  
>Vicky, Vicky,<br>vamonos ya

esta vida no te gusta,  
>no te quieren ayudar<br>te quieren aquí adentro  
>para hacerte estudiar<br>pero yo se que  
>tu te quieres marchar<br>Vicky Vicky  
>vamonos ya<p>

y cantaremos Rock and Roll  
>y bailaremos Rock and Roll<br>Vicky Vicky Vicky  
>vamonos<p>

Somos las rockeras de Santa Teresita,  
>Somos las rockeras de Santa Teresita<br>Vicky Vicky  
>vamonos ya<p>

naruto/natsu/gray- no cantan tan mal todos juntos bravo viva son genios

hinata- otosan cantas muy bien igual que todos

_**bueno basta por este cap que les parecio el cap dejen reviews**_


	8. Chapter 8 LA LLEGFADA DE NEJI Y LOS NIÑ

neji- fiore regrese *estaba el en una moto se veia a el y una chica de pelo castaño algo alta se veia muy feliz a su lado alo mientras en el gremio* laxus- ok abuelo lo dire a todos aqui *se paraba en una tarima ensima de el gremio* atencion si embarece a mirajane contentos *todo el gremio estaba con cara de wtf* neji- lo sabia que haria eso shion- neji kun dame un beso ahora mi amor neji- claro mi prinsesa *le da un beso* hiazhi- wow neji tiene novia y tu padre donde esta neji- el esta buscando criminales por cierto ella es shion mi prinsesa shion- mucho gusto a todos *en un hospital en fiore* dr nick- hola todos todos- hola dr nick dr- bueno hinata lucy les tengo una noticia tendras gemelos hinata y tu lucy una niña por cierto si ven aaaaaa *en ese momento aparecio una peli azul sonrrojada* juvia- dr nick ya estan los resultados dr nick- gray sera padre de nuevo *afuera natsu naruto y gtay afuera* natsu- hielito as de tu magia y as unos raspados naruto- si el mio de piña gray- primero pañalman ahora hyeladero que sigue que sea vendedor de tacos neji- rapidito uno de rompope gtay- ok ya los hago *dentro del consultorio* lucy- tu tambien juvia omedeto yuki no estara sola hinata- muy bien ahora el maestro tendra trabajo *en ese momento con hiazhi loveman y los love rokers venian dizfrasados de inu yasha ichigo ulquiorra* hiazhi- denle bienvenido a orga el nuevo integrante todos- Letra: Mi Madre dijo cuando yo nací, Que era Como Superman, Y Me Educo para Triunfar, Y hacer mis Sueños Realidad. No Hay nada Malo en Ser quien quieras Ser. Mientras te sientas especial Asi que eleva tu creatividad, Y Mira que Puedes Lograr. Y a mí Me Gusta el Cosplay Y Soy un Friki también Y no me importa que me miren, Vestido de Anime. Y a mí me Gusta el Cosplay, Aunque no lo haga muy bien, Pues como todo buen Otaku, Me divierto con él. Me Fascina el Cosplay Amo un Buen Crossplay Aunque suene muy muy Gay Presentar mi Cosplay Un Performance Cosplay Vamos Baby hazlo en el CCP Lolita Soy de Estilo Swet. El Vocaloid me Gusta a mi Yo Amo el Yuri y el Yaoi YAOOIII En Este mundo hay que ser Feliz Centrándose en la Realidad, Y la Verdad hay disfrutar La Juventud en ti esta,... Vive tu vida y se Feliz No pienses en el Que dirán Hey Hey Hey, La Gente perra al Diablo mandala, Pues solo te limitara. Y a mi Me Gusta el Cosplay y los Doramas también, Y cuando Veo un rostro Koreano Hasta me Produce Acne. Y Mi me Gusta el Cosplay Y Soy Lolita También Aunque mi estilo es Diferente aquí me Siento muy Bien, Diseñar tu Cosplay Ser un Idol Cosplay Baby yo Amo el Cosplay Si eres Principiante Quieres Disfrazarte Vamos Baby hazlo en el CCP You Freak Un Gamer Soy, No soy Freak, El Yu-Gi-Oh me Gusta a mi, Me Gusta hacer un Buen Disfraz Y la Cultura Oriental. Yo Amo el Rock y el Metal Y yo Bailar Electrodance. El K Pop te puede Gustar, Porque Baby Viene con Todo. Y a Mi me Gusta Jugar Salir de la Realidad Y Compartir con mis amigos esta Felicidad Y a Mi me Gusta el Cosplay Es Algo Friki lo Se Y Ver un Buen Fan-Service Me Puede enloquecer. Y a mi Me Gusta el Cosplay Y Amo los Comics Tambien Sueño con ir de un Superheroe Como los de Marvel. Y a mi me Gusta el Cosplay Y Todo que hay en el Porque es el Ambiente más Sano Que podrás conocer, Tomo Fotos Cosplay Soy Cameko Cosplay Baby yo Amo el Cosplay Competir en Cosplay Por la Copa Cosplay Vamos Baby hazlo en el CCP Y a Mi me Gusta el Cosplay Es Algo Friki lo Se Y me desvelo algunas Noches Solo Viendo anime. Y a mi Me Gusta el Cosplay Y Todo lo que hay en el Y Hasta Compongo estas Canciones Porque Amo el Cosplay publico- bravo shion- wow se volvieron famosos todoes ellos *en lami scale* drantbalt- shelia estas bien as visto a wendy shelia- no la he visto pero happy mando una carta * la carta dice* drantbalt wendy esta secuestrada por s.o. y. u. n. t. o.n t. o. sociedad de orangutanes y torpes ordenados nunca tarados olgados pd shelia esta segura no lke digas drantbalt- soy un tonto *empiesa a correr como loco* shelia- ese happy es un loquillo jajajajajajajja / que les ´parece mi fic/ 


End file.
